callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Griggs
Staff Sergeant Griggs (Serial number 678452056Told during interrogation in the level "Ultimatum", also in the song in the credits.) was a character in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. He was assigned to the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance and was initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez, but was reassigned to SAS Captain John Price because of the nuclear explosion. He was voiced by and modeled after Mark Grigsby. Biography Middle Eastern invasion Griggs played a large role in the Middle East invasion, aiding Vasquez's squad in the search for a prominent Ultranationalist named Khaled Al-Asad in a neighborhood housing a TV station. However, unable to find Al-Asad, Griggs and Vasquez came to the aid of an M1A2 Abrams, callsign War Pig that was caught in a bog. Once the tank was mobile, the team was extracted by a helicopter. The Marines tried to look for and neutralize Al-Asad once again. Sergeant Jackson neutralized the anti-aircraft batteries and RPGs, allowing the Marines to unload War Pig, the other tanks and a small group of Marines that did not include Griggs. Their mission to capture Al-Asad was slowed down because Vasquez and Jackson without Griggs are forced to rescue a forward recon team from a heavily guarded building. After being extracted along with the forward recon team, the Marines are informed about a possible nuclear device. It ended up killing the 30,000 Marines. Griggs was able to get away and avoid the blast. Meeting the SAS Griggs and a few other Marine survivors are able to get away safely from the shock wave and head to Azerbaijan to assist the SAS after their mission of executing Al-Asad was completed. Zakhaev's son Griggs remained with the SAS alongside Gaz and Soap as they searched for leads to Imran Zakhaev, the supplier of the bomb that decimated the American forces in the Middle East. An effort to capture Zakhaev's son, Viktor failed when he resorted to suicide. Missile crisis However, his death attracted the ire of his father. Zakhaev came out of hiding and captured a missile site in the Altay Mountains. While parachuting into the Altay region, Griggs was separated and captured by the Ultranationalists in a nearby village. He was rescued by the SAS during his interrogation. Before they could reach Zakhaev, the two ICBMs are launched from the facility. Griggs helped retake the missile site by giving Soap a chance to disarm the deployed missiles and prevent the rest from being launched. Chased by Imran Zakhaev During the team's evacuation attempt, Zakhaev's Mi-24 destroyed a bridge leading to the extraction point. It also resulted in a fuel tanker on the bridge exploding, incapacitating most of the SAS/USMC strike force. While dragging Soap to safety, Griggs engaged the enemies on the bridge. Death While trying to pull Soap in a safe position, Griggs was forced to return fire with his M1911 and M249 SAW, but took a bullet in the head, killing him and leaving Soap in the open. However, Soap was able to avenge Griggs by killing Imran Zakhaev and two of his henchmen with the M1911 that Price gave him. Legacy The photos of Griggs along with Soap, Price and Gaz are held up on the wall at one of Vladimir Makarov's sites, blaming them for Zakhaev's death. Gallery Griggsmiddleeast.png|Griggs in "Charlie Don't Surf". File:Griggs War Pig CoD4.jpg|Griggs in "War Pig". File:Griggs hostage CoD4.png|Griggs kept as a hostage in the level "Ultimatum". File:Griggs M249 COD4.jpg|Griggs covering the blast doors in "No Fighting In The War Room". Mile High Club semper fi.jpg|Vasquez, Gaz, Price, and Griggs COD4R Griggs Ultimatum .jpg Quotes *''"Well, we got that bastard."'' *''"And the little punk'll know how to find Zakhaev."'' *''"Man, you look like a clown in that outfit! Good thing you're up here, 'cause you look nothin' like a Russian."'' Trivia *At the end of the credits, Mark Grigsby, Griggs' voice actor, can be heard rapping. *Griggs is the multiplayer announcer for the Marines in'' Call of Duty 4. *A newsletter sheet in "Loose Ends", a level in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, claims that Makarov held up photos of the men responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. The article adds that among the SAS troopers, there was one U.S. Marine, obviously Griggs. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, there is an emblem available that is a picture of Griggs. *In "The Hornet's Nest", there are posters of a man with a microphone, the number 23 and the name Griggs. *On one side of the Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition box "Night Vision Goggles Special Issue: 09.1548.481010. Griggs 678452056 Infinity Ward" can be found. *An unused quote in the "Sins of the Father" mission can be found in the game's internal files. Griggs can be heard there saying: "Who said there was no such thing as a Black Russian?". References ru:Григгс Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare United States Marine Corps Characters